Siren lullaby
by BigBoss3
Summary: No one who fell under the Red Pyramid's shadow was shown mercy. Was the trembling form before him an exception?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, I've started a Silent Hill fic. 'Twill have elements of the games and the films. I do not own the characters (besides the one OC) or well…monsters. Property of Konami. I'll try to make the POV transitions smooth.**

No one who resided in Silent Hill knew why; why the pain and suffering? The fear and sadness? Silent Hill was not Hell, but it posed as it.

Could Hell be worse than Silent Hill?

No one who resided in Silent Hill was without sin. If they hadn't done anything wrong, they would be beyond it's boundaries, safe from the deathly fog.

To the eyes of someone who had no reason to be there, Silent Hill was an old, abandoned ruin of a town. Creepy, unnerving and unhealthy, but not dangerous. The didn't see what happened when the klaxon yawned awake. They didn't see the decrepit walls flake away into ash.

They didn't know what nightmares lurked in the never-ending shadows.

No one who resided in Silent Hill knew why the Red Pyramid was chosen to rule over them. Mute and terrifying, he roamed the desolate streets, dragging his fierce weapon. They all fled at his approach, knew that he was merciless to the last breath.

No one who resided in Silent Hill had expected the fearsome god of death and terror to bow before a human, weak and lost in the fog. Not even Alessa, the dark spirit fueling the fires of hate and fury that burned beneath the town, understood why. Of course, the colossal man who was second to her in power had always been a mystery to her.

No one who resided in Silent Hill could ignore the sudden presence of light.

* * *

Her head hurt, bad. Everything hurt.

Through the ash and fog, a pair of brown doe-like eyes opened. A soft whimper interrupted the thick silence, coming from the brown-eyed girl draped over the dashboard of a beat-up car like a useless map.

The radio had gone mad. Her father had lost control of the…

Where was he?

Icy panicked filled her veins, sent goose bumps up her petite arms. She had to find daddy. With a groan, she pushed herself off the dashboard and tumbled out the open door, onto the ash-coated road.

Something was very wrong.

The girl rolled onto her back and pulled herself into a sitting positions. With eyes quickly filling with tears, she took in her surroundings.

The car had a hit a tree on the side of the road, inevitably stopping it from going over the steep hill. About twenty feet ahead, a weathered sign stood erect in the fog.

"Silent Hill," the girl read aloud. How had they ended up here? Scared, she stood up too fast and had to grab the tree for support when dizziness slammed into her. She called out in a raspy, worried voice.

"Daddy?"

Silence was her answer. She called out again, louder and more frantic. Raking a hand through her long, dark hair, the lone girl started in the direction of Silent Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of walking down the gray road, arms wrapped around herself, the girl could make out the outline of buildings. When the road forked, she stifled a sob of uncertainty and turned right, where the closest buildings seemed to be.

The town was abandoned, she figured, and had been for some time. The absolute silence chilled her to the bone, the rusted cars that lined the narrow streets sparked fear in her. The girl's slow pace quickened to a jog, and then to a frantic sprint.

"Dad! Daddy!?" She cried out, hot tears making streaks in the ash that had settled on her cheeks.

Her head throbbed, her legs ached. The sweater and skirt she wore was not enough to keep the chill off. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she had fallen asleep on the way to the university.

"Yes, that must be it," she whimpered, "I'm dreaming."

Her illusions of hope were crushed when a strange gurgle sounded behind her.

* * *

Everyone who lived in Silent Hill could feel the small girl, smell her and even taste her. The flowery scent that surrounded her was such an opposite to the usual smell of death and decay. Creepers and Nurses alike sensed her, even more so because she didn't belong.

The Red Pyramid, reader of lives and judge of sins, stopped dead in his heavy steps when the aroma circled around him, infiltrating his torturous helmet. It tickled his nose and beckoned him to the sweet source.

Dragging his great sword around and in front of him, the Red Pyramid switched directions. He would find the unspoiled source.

* * *

She turned slowly, afraid of what was standing behind her.

Through the ash and fog, a humanoid figure twitched and wavered. Noises the girl could only describe as gut-wrenching echoed through the alleyway as the figure took an unstable step forward.

It had no arms, no face. It wobbled, not walked; its thighs were fused together by gray, sickly skin. In the center of it's deformed chest was a large, open sore that dripped inky fluid. It gurgled loudly, wobbled a bit closer.

The girl was cemented to the ground, frozen with fear.

"Daddy…" she whispered breathlessly, hoping that by some miracle, he was alive and close by.


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Pyramid groaned as he followed the seductive aroma. The bolts in his neck twisted and drew blood while the helmet leaned with his daunting footsteps. Instead of opening the front door of the Blue Creek Apartments, his great sword broke it off of it's hinges. The falling ash and deathly gray sky came into view; his senses welcomed the mysterious smell as it strengthened.

He enjoyed hearing all of the others scurry and crawl away in fear at his approach. A veil of hellish nobility surrounded him as he made his way down the silent, sooty street. Yes, the Red Pyramid was king here, and he reveled in his power.

The helmet however, he could do without. It was a burden, a device of permanent and eternal torture. There were fleeting moments of sadness, moments where he longed to see his reflection in water; not one of metal and rust, but of flesh and blood.

Silly desires such as that, he knew, would never be resolved; he was damned. Instead of mourning the loss of his humanity, he would embrace the blossom of darkness within him.

_ Screech...clang...screech...clang..._

The great sword sang it's terrifying ballad as the master of Silent Hill walked on, and then it was quiet.

Through the iron mesh of the pyramid, he saw a pale girl.

She stood a bit hunched over, hands gripping the modest skirt she wore with white knuckles. Even as far away as he was, the Red Pyramid could see her trembling. He followed her gaze to the Lying creature (that was ironically standing) stumbling towards her.

"Daddy." He tilted his head, grunted as the helmet followed the movement. She was calling for help? He almost laughed, her ignorance amusing him. Did she not know the ways of Silent Hill?

A more interesting question; what was her crime? What had she done to earn an eternity of Silent Hill? She certainly did not look like a murderer or liar. The baggy sweater and pleated skirt erased any suspicions of harlotry. Inspection of the girl's clothes led to the study of her delicate face and long, dark hair, and then his attention was drawn to her body. Though well hidden under her frumpy clothes, the contours of her best features could be found.

Ignoring the growing warmth within him, the Red Pyramid allowed the great sword to slip from his abnormally large hand. It met the cement with a deafening clang and just as he expected, pulled the girl's eyes from the Lying creature to him.

* * *

_CLANG!_

The girl gasped and turned towards the end of the street.

"Oh..."

Pale skin and rippling muscles, hands that appeared unnaturally strong.

A huge, pointed helmet.

Pointed at her.

The male-like monster must have been staring at her through it's fearsome armor, for she had never felt so helpless and naked under someone's gaze.

Her eyes fell to the sword on the ground. His weapon...he had dropped it. The girl shook her head in confusion. Did he intend to hurt her? Why was he just _looking_ at her?

The gray, gurgling creature that she had forgotten about lunged.


	4. Chapter 4

He stood like a statue, still and silent, as the very _innocent_ girl clumsily dodged the Lying creature's attack. The simple brown shoes she wore slipped, causing her to fall on her backside with a little _oomph_. Excited by her reactions, the monster howled and convulsed before moving towards her.

She was intriguing. The Red Pyramid watched her struggle with the utmost interest. The girl was a fluke, a mistake; the door to Silent Hill did not open for young, defenseless girls. It was a place of punishment, and sometimes redemption. Had Alessa made a mistake?

He watched her crawl backwards, bare legs kicking wildly as frantic cries escaped her. Others were sure to come, inevitably drawn to her fear and freshness.

The thought of anything else in Silent Hill enjoying the little visitor enraged him. With a deep grow, the Red Pyramid broke his stillness and stalked down the street; just as the Lying Creature was about to bathe the girl in it's acidic fluid, his powerful fist shot through it's deformed back and emerged from it's stomach. The creature's howls of pain echoed through his helmet, making his head ache and ears ring. A grunt escaped him as he pulled his fist out of the gray flesh, covered in blood. The lifeless monster twitched before collapsing.

The Red Pyramid had forgotten about the girl as he stared down at the kill, satisfied with his own violence and sated anger. Light, quick footfalls broke through his admiration, and his gaze shot up.

The little visitor was running down the street, frumpy sweater ripped and long hair a mess. Yes, she blended in a bit more now.

Wiping his bloodied hand on the leathery skirt that hung loosely from his hips, the Red Pyramid retrieved his weapon and followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Writing scary stuff late at night usually isn't my thing, and I wasn't planning to update for another week due to college applications and whatnot, but I'm wired on coffee and feeling jittery. Chapter 5? Chapter 5.**

* * *

Death. Was that an option? Or was she supposed to feel the unbridled fear and aching pain? What had she done wrong?  
Unanswered questions sparked a migraine as the young girl ran down the ash-covered street, wheezing and gasping for breath. Her lungs burned...  
As much as she wanted to scream for her father, she wasn't going to risk giving herself away to the man in the helmet.  
Oh, what was this place, where such things existed and roamed freely?  
After running for a solid five minutes, taking random twists and turns to throw off the creatures, the girl skidded to a halt and leaned against the side of a worn, brick building. A broken neon sign hung loosely above her; it read Heaven's Night in fancy, pink lettering. A strangely beautiful name.  
The girl looked down at her badly bruised knee and ripped clothes, and wiped at the wet ashes on her rosy cheeks. She hardly cared what she looked like, but she felt so dirty.  
The way that man had looked at her...it made her stomach knot up. Instead of running as soon as she saw him. the girl had frozen in place. How could anyone not stare back at the metal pyramid that sat upon strong, pale shoulders? It appeared unbelievable painful, and the girl unconsciously rubbed at her own shoulder.  
He had saved her. If not for his violent attack on the gray creature, she surely would have been killed. His strength was certainly demonstrated, as his fist pushed through the creature as if it was made of butter. It was amazing and terrifying all the same.  
As she had hopped to her feet and began to flee, the girl had heard him retrieve his weapon and start in her direction, but the thunderous footsteps had faded behind her soon enough, for which she was grateful. She didn't want to think about what would have happened to her if he had caught up.  
In an act of near defeat, she slid down the wall until her almost-exposed bottom hit the cold ground, and hugged her knees to her chest. What was she going to do? How would she find daddy before another one of those things found her?  
If worse came to worst, she could ask the man in the pyramid for help. Oh, how she wished; anything to find him. Anything but that. She doubted he would have any qualms about murdering her...or worse.  
But as the minutes turned into hours, as the terrified girl sat on the ground in her pathetic state, the idea became more and more appealing. How would she ever find him on her own? She obviously couldn't take care of herself, especially not in Silent Hill. The man had saved her from certain doom. There was a chance, albeit extremely small, that he would at least point her in the right direction.  
The girl however, was so ridiculously shy in the first place. How was she ever going to approach such a fearful thing? The thought alone gave her goose-flesh.  
In reality, she had no choice. Taking in a dust-filled breath, the girl rose to her feet. The soft rustling of paper caught her attention, and she thrust her fingers into the pocket of her skirt, pulling out a folded letter. She opened it, and felt sadness wash over.  
Her college acceptance. A private, prestigious school, no less. She stared at her name and sighed, before allowing the paper to fall from her dainty fingers.  
Melody Crist began down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Melody heard echoes as she hesitantly searched for the man in the red pyramid; monsters wailing and moaning. She made sure that her footsteps were quiet, and tears silent as the town itself. If another gray creature were to appear, she wouldn't have a chance.  
Her wide eyes began to hurt; there was no way to see through the fog and ash without straining.  
Passing by a storefront window, Melody eyed her reflection in the murky glass, and shuddered at her disheveled appearance. Dirt streaked her pale cheeks, hair fell in front of her red and swollen eyes. The pleated skirt was ripped up to the top of her thigh, giving it a seductive flare that she detested, and her sweater was snagged to death. In that moment, Melody felt truly pathetic.  
More important than her vanity, was finding her father. walking away from the window, she chuckled inwardly.  
"I may even scare that man away," she whispered to herself.

* * *

The Red Pyramid couldn't recollect the last time a nurse had crossed his path and lived. His sexual urges and murderous routine had waned almost completely after setting eyes upon the visitor, for which he believed the nurse's were grateful for. Since he had begun dragging his weapon towards Heaven's Night, he'd heard the heels clicking sporadically upon the street more than once. Instead of finding the pathetic creature and ravaging it, he had walked on.

Those eyes. Wide and fearful, shining with fresh tears. They were beautiful. It was hard for him to imagine beauty being found anywhere in Silent Hill. Everything, from the buildings to the monsters and sinful humans, was rotted from the inside out. The stench of hell fire was inescapable. Even more discouraging, he knew himself to be part of the evil decay.  
Her hair, long and curly...he wished to rake his fingers through it. How long had it been since he had felt anything soft? The nurses had no hair. Christ, the Mannequins didn't even have a head for hair to grow upon.  
The fearsome man allowed himself to be buried in thoughts and imaginings of the little visitor. Yes, he would find her, that he knew. The question that was beginning to burn a hole in his mind; what would he do with her?  
There came a point when he knew exactly what he was going to do, but it quickly vanished and left that searing question open, as the girl's form became visible in the distance. The Red Pyramid halted and waited for her to see him and flee. When a loud gasp met his ears, he readied himself for the chase, but it wasn't... necessary.  
She continued forward, albeit nervously, until he could see all of her features. Her eyes; chocolate pools of gentility. Fear was the only emotion they held, and yet she came closer still, close enough to be touched. His hand twitched for that contact, but he ignored it, focused on keeping his powerful body still and less frightening. The visitor took another small step forward and stopped. In that moment, the Red Pyramid felt as if time itself had paused for them. The fog seemed a bit less heavy, and the ash almost ceased to fall. A breeze, thick with the unmistakable scent of blood, tossed her hair to the side, lifted her skirt just a bit.  
Underneath his helmet, the lord of Silent Hill smiled.

_**Hur dur, what will happen next? Will our fierce friend give into his dangerous desires...? Or maybe help his new little obsession?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Was there a face behind the metal pyramid? A man beneath the translucent skin and rippling strength? Melody thought otherwise. The monster that stood before her, like a mighty god, emitted a heavy presence that affected her body and mind. Gravity had increased, settling more weight onto her slight shoulders.  
The silence was quite possibly the clearest and most definite lack of noise she had ever experienced. That is, until she became aware of her labored breath and thumping heart.  
"I-I'm looking f-for my father."  
The ash that came from the sky, Melody noticed, never fell upon the 'man'. Rather, it avoided settling upon him, steered away from him at all costs. A preternatural glow, red in color, surrounded the creature completely, flowing right out of him. She took a step back. Approaching him had been a horrible mistake...  
A sound, a grunt of sorts, echoed within the metal helmet. Melody froze, readying herself to escape. She knew however, that no matter how hard she fought, how fast she ran...he would win.  
The man in the pyramid shifted his weight, the helmet creaking and moving along with him. His stance led the girl to believe that he was immersed in thought, maybe even deciding whether or not to kill her. Heaven knew, it wouldn't take much. She had never been very strong.  
_Don't let him see your fear._  
"I'm sorry I b-bothered you. I'll...go now," she whispered, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
Another grunt from the pyramid, louder and seemingly more...urgent. Melody lifted her doe eyes slowly, as if the act itself took more strength than she had. Her whole body was overwhelmed by her heart's furious movement. Waves of nausea and numbing cold crashed into her belly mercilessly. Had she angered him...to the point of her destruction?  
Instead of being met with the sight of his weapon, melody saw the man's large hand outstretched towards her, the massive fingers relaxed and appearing quite harmless. His chest rose and fell with long, quiet breaths.  
It could very well have been a trick. Once she allowed herself to relax, he could kill her or...or worse.  
_Daddy_. That's who she had to keep in mind. She wouldn't, _couldn't_ leave without him. The man in the pyramid was offering to help her find him, wasn't he? When was the last time she had even spoken to a man? How was she going to keep herself from completely fainting in his terrifying, daunting shadow?  
As Melody's left hand clutched the side of her skirt and trembled, her right reached out; she allowed the creature's to engulf her own.  
He began to lead her off into the fog and ash.

* * *

So tiny and soft, absolutely perfect.  
The girl's hand was little more than a third the size of his own. It shook gently, like an autumn leaf fighting against the wind.  
Yes, the Red Pyramid had known exactly what he was going to do with her. After seeing her so close, however...after hearing the catch in her voice and seeing the fear in her eyes, he had forgotten his decision.  
How much courage it had to have taken her, the little visitor, to seek him out. Obviously, she had no other choice. Very few humans, even the ones that had actually earned their fate in Silent Hill, survived more than a few hours.  
She had called her father 'daddy'. It was strange to him; she was not a little girl.  
No, not a little girl. Her full thigh was exposed by the ripped skirt. The wind had allowed him a glimpse of her chest, as the material pressed and molded against it.  
The Red Pyramid pushed the images out of his mind and locked them away. He had to. The girl walked less than a few inches behind him, unsteadily following his lead. He kept her deliberately close; if he wasn't going to allow himself to touch her, he at least deserved to be surrounded by her flowery scent.  
It wasn't as if he actually knew where the little visitor's father was, but he would in time. Until then, he would do his damnedest not to scare her away. She reminded him of a rabbit; almost completely impossible to approach, and so easy to frighten.  
The possibility of knowing her past, mind and heart was there at his fingertips. Contact allowed a door to be opened, for him to see into the lives of those whom he touched. It made him more efficient at the tasks appointed to him by Alessa.  
The lord of Silent Hill decided to wait, however. There would be time enough to understand the pretty girl.

**HUEHUEHUE. I wrote this while listening to '****_Magdalene_****'. Fit so perfectly.**


End file.
